


A Princess' Sacrifice

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Nifl (Fire Emblem Heroes), Resplendent Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating Azura's resplendent hero garb of Nifl
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Princess' Sacrifice

Azura twirled, her body spinning before her feet came to rest and the last note of her song faded to the ceiling.

She exhaled slowly, fighting back the sudden wave of exhaustion.

On the floor, Ylgr clapped loudly at the completion of the performance, joined by more subdued applause from her older brother. Prince Fjorm smiled weakly, even as she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"Yay! That was sooo good! Can you sing us another?" Ylgr asked excitedly.

"I think that's enough for now," Hríd answered before Azura had a chance to answer for herself.

"I can sing for you all again tomorrow," Azura said with a smile.

In truth, she was happy to call it a day. Her singing was taking more and more out of her, as every day she poured a little more of her soul into the song.

Princess Fjorm was growing weaker by the day and, soon, Azura feared even her songs would not be enough to slow the sickness that gripped her.

The princess had made a great personal sacrifice to save her country.

No one talked about it, because no one wanted to face that they were powerless to stop it. There were many healers in the Order of Heroes, but none had the capabilities of stopping what had been set in motion. They pretended to go about life as best they could, but there were many sad faces when out of sight of the princess.

After time in Askr, she had taken leave to return to her home in Nifl with her siblings. Azura wondered whether it was because she recognized that the end was nearing and she would rather be at home, with her family, than far away with her friends.

Ylgr was elated that her sister had returned home. In private, Hríd had confided his sorrow and fear to her. He had marshaled everything in his capability to try to find a cure, but so far, it all had all been for naught.

Azura, too, understood the burden of sacrifice.

It was why she had traveled to Nifl and stayed in the royal house. It was why she sang and danced. It was why each day, she poured a bit more of herself into her song to buy Princess Fjorm one more day.

There was still time. Still time to spend with family. Still time to feel at home. Still time to bask in the bonds of love.

There was still time for Azura to decide whether she was strong enough, brave enough, selfless enough to sing to the fullest of her heart and trade her life for Fjorm's.


End file.
